championshipmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Ability
Current Ability (or CA) is used a rating of how good a player is. Current ability is a set amount ranging from 1-100, found only in the Data Editor. At the beginning of a new game, every player will start at their current ability. Once a game progresses, depending on different factors, it can rise and fall. As it falls players become worse and it rising will make players perform better. Factors Effecting Current Ability There are four main factors that effect how a player's current ability rises and falls: training, match practice, competitive experience and age. Training Training plays a big role in how a players CA changes. Good training schedules will increase a player's Current Ability faster, while a worse schedule may slow down progression or even make player's get worse. Match Practice As well as keeping a player sharp and reducing the chance of injury, match practice helps stop players (especially older players) from declining. This simply means giving them chances to play in matches (either proper games or practice matches. Competitive Experience This only really applies to younger players. Younger players will hugely benefit from playing in competitive matches. Sending them out on loan may be the best way to gain consistent match experience; however, some teams will only want youngsters as backup meaning the players will not be played regularly. Players who are aged 17 or under may not benefit (with the exception of goalkeepers, who always benefit) and it might hinder their development and ruin their chances of ever reaching their full potential. Age Younger players (around 24 and under) will rise quickly given the right combination of the first three factors. Once a player reaches about 25 they will still develop given the right conditions but usually more slowly as they are usually at the top or near the top of their game. At about 29 but usually in the early 30s a players attributes will start to fall even with the right combination. The physical stats usually fall quicker as this happens when players get older. Around 33 or 34 there current ability will fall more rapidly (again, mainly targeting physical attributes). These players will rarely improve once they hit an age and managers shoul employ a training schedule that tries to keep it from falling as slow as possible, mainly focusing on the physical attributes. Relationship with Potential Ability A player's Potential Ability is a set amount that is from 1-100. A player's CA can NEVER overtake their PA. In practice, this means John Bostock can never get his Current Ability higher than 95. The Editor In the editor the Current Ability will never be higher than 100. It can also never be higher than a player's Potential Ability. If it is just left blank it will be set as random, 9 times out of 10 it will be related to the players age, any of the values for attributes he has been given and the reputation of both him and his club. For example, if 25 year old player with a random CA plays at Guiseley, it will probably be somewhere between 10 and 16, occasionally it might be up to 21. Editing Guide An approximate list of appropriate Current Abilities for players playing the English Leagues: *0-20 Ryman and equivalent *21-28 Blue Square North/South *29-37 Blue Square Premier League *38-45 Coca-cola League 2 *46-55 Coca-cola League 1 *56-65 Upper League 1/Lower-midtable Championship *66-74 Coca-cola Championship (mainly upper) *75-79 Premier League (mainly lower-midtable) *80-86 Premier League (mainly upper) *87-92 Premier League Star *93+ World Class Category:Player Info